


I'm Head Over Heels for You (I'm Here to Say That it's True)

by Banshi13



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, New Relationship, So Does Danny Williams, Steve McGarrett Deserves Good Things, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshi13/pseuds/Banshi13
Summary: Steve knew the moment he blinked his sleep-crusted eyes open that something was off, and it didn’t take much investigation to discover that something was quite literally off, as in, off the bed.  Out of the bed.  His bed.  And thatsomethingwas asomeone.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 28
Kudos: 239





	I'm Head Over Heels for You (I'm Here to Say That it's True)

**Author's Note:**

> In an effort to try to stay positive, I thought I’d write a little something that’s been on my list for a while now. A short and happy, fluffy, slightly comedic, sweet story, set perhaps during what would’ve been next season.
> 
> Because God knows we all need one of these right now. :D
> 
> Title comes from Bon Jovi’s Song ‘Head Over Heels’.
> 
> Disclaimer: _Hawaii Five-0 and the characters found within the series are owned by CBS Productions, K/O Paper Products, and 101st Street Productions. No profit is being made off of this work_.

**Hawaii Five-0**

Steve knew the moment he blinked his sleep-crusted eyes open that something was off, and it didn’t take much investigation to discover that something was quite literally off, as in, off the bed. Out of the bed. His bed. And that _something_ was a _someone_.

Danny.

A slightly still exhausted but no less deliriously happy grin melted across Steve’s five-o-clock shadow as he rolled all the way over onto his stomach and tugged the pillow his partner slept on towards him, burrowing his face in the softness and fluff filled with Danny’s scent. This was by far one of Steve’s favorite things since he’d finally come clean to Danny during the summer about his feelings. It was a rare occasion that Danny was up and out of bed before Steve, but on those few and far between mornings, Steve loved nothing more than to soak up a few extra minutes of solitude breathing in the mixture of shampoo, residual hair product, coffee, and a smell that was so unique Danny had to have been smothered in it when he still lived in New Jersey. All of it combined to make one incredible fragrance that Steve would bottle up and spray everywhere if he could.

Yes, he enjoyed these private moments, these seconds where he could simply luxuriate in the fact that he had a person in his life now who was absolutely committed to him in every way a person could be. 

Steve couldn’t lay there forever, though. The synapses in his brain were firing off long before Steve wanted them to, the inevitable question pricking at him, as insistent as Kamekona could be when he wanted Five-0 to try one of his newest culinary creations.

Where was Danny?

Breathing deeply one last time, storing up his partner’s scent as if he wouldn’t have a chance to get a whiff for the rest of the day, Steve pushed himself up and out of bed, grabbing a shirt and tugging it on as he headed out of the room and down the stairs. Nothing seemed particularly out of place, but as Steve crossed the threshold into the kitchen, he wrinkled his nose and stopped short.

It wasn’t that he smelled something weird. No, it was that he didn’t smell something that should’ve been permeating the entire house by now.

Coffee. There was none. No coffee had been brewed yet.

“Danny?” Steve moved out of the kitchen and towards the laundry room, moving through and opening the door on the other side that led to the garage. The Marquis sat where it always did, quiet, black, sleek, silently begging for Steve to finish repairing her. His father’s old car had been a refuge for him, a place he went and something he tinkered around with when he needed to clear his mind or work off the latest aggravation caused by his parents’ past dealings and all of the consequences that had come with their choices. But Steve hadn’t touched the car in… well. 

Since Danny.

He hadn’t needed to.

Leaving the ghosts of his parents behind, Steve backed out of the garage and headed into the living room, planting his hands on his hips and looking around. Where the actual hell was Danny? It was just after eight in the morning; there was no way Danny was running errands that early on a Saturday.

A flash of movement by the porch caught Steve’s eye, and he headed for the front door, pulling it open. What he was greeted with was certainly not on his list of things to expect on a bright, sunny, Saturday morning; a strand of what Steve was pretty sure was toilet paper hung directly in front of the entrance way. A roll of the stuff, white and Charmin soft, was suddenly tossed his way, confirming his suspicions. Steve deftly caught it on pure instinct and cast a mildly confused look at the one who’d thrown it in the first place.

Danny grinned at him, a cup of Starbucks in his hand – _Well, that explains the coffee not being ready_ , Steve thought offhandedly - and, no, there were no apologies to be found in that smile. “Morning, babe.”

Steve looked at the toilet paper dumbly, then up at the still beaming man in front of him. “Danny, what… why is there toilet paper hanging on the door?”

“I thought it’d look good.”

“You thought toilet paper would look good on the door?” Steve scrunched his face even more as he stepped outside, suddenly coming face to face with not just _a_ strand of toilet tissue, but what had to be multiple rolls of the stuff strewn about every surface of the front porch and then some. Danny shoved his hands into his pockets – and Steve recognized then that Danny was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his usual Saturday garb – and rocked back and forth on his heels, clearly and absurdly proud of himself, though the reason why was still a puzzling mystery to Steve.

“Happy Halloween, Uncle Steve!”

“Grace?” And suddenly, everything made a lot more sense. It _was_ Halloween, and Danny was having a bit of fun with his house, and Grace had apparently come home from college to help. Steve grinned one of his goofy, megawatt grins that were solely reserved for Danny’s children and lifted an arm to drape around Grace as she popped up from the bushes just off to the right leading up to the steps and skipped towards him. Steve dropped a kiss into her hair. “Well, this answers a lot of questions, number one being what could get your dad dressed and out of the house before noon on the weekend.”

“Danno said you’d been sleeping a lot later on the weekends and I wanted to surprise you by decorating your house,” Grace grinned up at him. 

“When did you guys plan this? How did I not know about this?” Steve looked between father and daughter. Danny shrugged. “I think she was about 11 years old or something when we first mentioned vandalizing your house for Old Hallows Eve”

That was a revelation that would require some digging into, but for the moment, Steve was just happy to have Grace home and in his arms. “No Charlie?”

“He has a party later this afternoon that Rachel’s taking him to, and then she’s dropping him off over here,” Danny reached over and stole the toilet paper back from Steve, unfurling a healthy amount and twisting it around the nearest pillar. Steve merely looked on, amused, as if Danny TP-ing his house was a completely normal thing, even on Halloween. “So, you dressed up my place as the Delta House or something? Why toilet paper?”

“Not just toilet paper, Uncle Steve,” Grace tugged on Steve’s arm and led him out to the sidewalk, sweeping her arms first left, then right, indicating the entire yard, which, for whatever reason Steve had neglected to notice until just now. 

The house and its surrounding bushes and trees were indeed covered in what had to be the total sum of a Costco sized bulk package of toilet paper, but aside from that, Steve was looking at ghosts and ghouls made out of sheets hanging from his trees; at what looked like orange twinkle lights woven into the tropical bush lining his sidewalk with the electrical cord even dressed up to look like a deadly python as it slithered its way up the walk and rested just beneath an outlet; at an honest to God witch, complete with broomstick and pointy hat, mounted over the trellis archway which was draped in black fabric and assaulted in spider webbing. The left side of his front yard was now a graveyard, with three coffins strewn about and a mummified dummy who clearly hadn’t met a kind end sitting up, greyed, wrinkled, and skeletal with one eye hanging from a socket and the other twisted and rolled upwards to give the appearance of a truly crazed zombie come to life.

“We were just getting ready to put the ‘Haunted House Here’ signs out by the road,” Grace pointed to a stack of wooden, staked boards carved in various creepy and misaligned shapes with white block writing on them designed to look spooky and inviting all at once. Steve grinned. 

“Well, let me get cleaned up and I’ll join you guys.”

As he made his way back into the house, Steve felt Danny traipsing just behind him while Grace stayed outside to continue decorating. “Hope you don’t mind,” Danny followed Steve up the stairs and into his bedroom. Steve moved into the ensuite bathroom to brush his teeth while Danny hovered just inside the door, leaning against the wall. “Grace wanted to surprise you and I thought, you know… that it’d be nice, to have a decked out house for Halloween. I know it’s gonna be hell to clean up afterwards, but-“

Steve shook his head, brushing a few seconds more before spitting and rinsing quickly and drying his mouth with a towel. “It’s perfect, Danny,” he answered softly, going for the razor and shaving cream but pausing when Danny held a hand out to stop him. “What?”

“I… like that,” Danny waved helplessly at Steve’s face before pulling back and scratching his neck sheepishly.

“My face? I hope so, buddy, otherwise we’re going to have to talk about the last few months.”

“No, you goof, the… the morning scruff,” Danny flushed a bit around his throat, and Steve had learned early on as they’d both explored this new found relationship of theirs that he really, _really_ liked it when Danny got bashful.

“Yeah?” Steve didn’t miss Danny swallowing before he nodded and breathed out an affirmative. He made sure to brush by Danny gently as he moved out of the bathroom, feeling his partner’s gaze on him the entire time as he exchanged his sleep pants for a pair of beat up cargo shorts. “Is Grace staying the night?”

“Nope. She’s gonna hang out with her mom after Rache drops Charlie off for trick-or-treating.”

Steve grinned, slightly wolfish, and completely unapologetic about it. “And we’re taking Charlie back to Rachel’s after trick-or-treating still, right?”

“We are.”

“Well then,” Steve sidled up in front of Danny and tilted his head. “Guess you’ll just have to show me how much you like it later tonight.”

Gone were the pink hues of shyness, replaced by a smirk filled with Danny’s own brand of swagger and cockiness that Steve also, unabashedly and unashamedly, loved as much as he loved the man standing in front of him. “You got it, babe.”

Steve preened inwardly as Danny stepped around him, the latter affectionately plucking his t-shirt, and followed his partner willingly back down the stairs to the ghosts and goblins, the witches and zombies.

His family and his future.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sprung from a sub plot found in 4.06, where in Danny wakes up on Halloween morning to someone having toilet papered his house, and after running the toilet paper through the crime lab (yes, he did, come on, does anyone actually not believe that? This is Danny we’re talking about here!), he discovers that the culprit is none other than his sweet, innocent daughter, Grace, who decided to toilet paper her own house on a dare from her friends because it would’ve been mean to do it to someone else’s home.
> 
> God love it.


End file.
